Paternidad de Hierro dos: Mision Imposible
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Seguda parte a peticion e los lectores. El papa de Pepper sale en una mision de tres dias con otro compañero, cuyo hijo es solo un bebe. Virgil le propene su hija cuidar de el. Pepper acepta, pero solo con la condicion de tener como refuerzos a Tony y Rhodey. ¿Podran tres muchachos cuidar de el o este angelito resultara "Duro de Cuidar"?
1. Asignando la Mision

Saliendo de la Academia todos hablaban sobre como les habia ido con su "bebe". Unos se quejaban de que lloraba demasiado, otros de que ni locos la repetirian y para algunos, el suen'o de ser padres habia quedado en el pasado. Pepper salio aun triste por haber dejado a su "hija" y mas aun por ver lo que habia hecho de Tony. Camino hasta su casa, luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Entro hasta el fondo de la casa buscando a su padre, pero todo lo que hallo fue una nota:

"Pepper, lo siento por no estar en casa. Llama al numero adjunto, nesecito que me hagas un favor. Con carin'o, papa."

Suspiro al tomar el telefono. Cada "favor" que le pedia solia ser mas complicado que el anterior. Si el ultimo habia sido tener a su cuidado una serie de evidencias peligrosas, que seria esta vez?

- Hola?

-Papa, soy yo.

-Ah, Pepper. Mi hermosa hija, por que sabes que lo eres, cierto?

-Ve al punto, papa. Cual era ese "favor"?

-Si, bueno... mi jefe nos asigno a una mision de tres dias a mi y a otro compan'ero.

- Y?

-Bueno, el tiene un hijo que...

-Ay no, papa. No estaras arreglando citas con los hijos de tus compan'eros otra vez, o si? Olvidaste ya a ese chico obsecionado con las armas?

-No es para una cita, y aunque lo fuera, eres muy grande para el!

- Disculpa?

-Ahg. No es un muchacho, es un bebe. Su esposa esta aun con deprecion de postparto y se quedara con su madre hasta que se le pase un poco. Necesito que lo cuides mientras su padre y yo estamos en el caso.

- Es una broma? Sabes que todas las cosas vivas que pones a mi cuidado... bueno, no terminan muy bien... Recuerdas el trato de "cero mascotas"?

-Lo se. Creeme que no te lo pediria si no fuera tan urgente, pero en serio no tiene otra opcion.- Pepper suspiro.

-Bien, lo hare, pero con una condicion...

- Cual?

- Puedo pedir refuerzos para este trabajo?- su padre se rio.

-Claro que si.

-Bien, los llamare. Te quiero.

-Tambien yo. Pasare con mi compan'ero mas tarde para dejarte el "paquete".- dijo siguiendole la broma de que seria una mision. Luego de colgar, salio a la casa de la familia Rhodes. Iba nerviosa. Recien salian de cuidar a Galatea y ya les tocaria cuidar de un bebe de verdad, si es que Tony aceptaba ayudarle...

-Hola Patricia.- dijo Roberta al abrir la puerta.

-Hola sen'ora Rhodes. Esta Tony en casa?

-Esta en su cuarto con James, pasa.- Pepper agradecio y subio las escaleras a la habitacion del genio. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Con sigilo la abrio para encontrarse un cuadro interesante: Rhodey estaba parado de manos con un artefacto similar al del controlador en su frente, Tony estaba de pie junto a el y sostenia una pantalla que registraba el pulso de su amigo.

-Hola chicos...

- Pepper!- gritaron los dos juntos. Tony presiono por error un boton en su pantalla, lo que hizo caer a Rhodey.

-Auch.

-Lo siento.- extendio su brazo para ayudarlo.

- Que era eso?

-Es que terminamos...

-Ejem... yo termine...- interrumpio Rhodey.

-Bien. Rhodey termino nuestras tareas hace un rato y queria probar este nuevo invento.

- Genial! Emh, y que hace?

-Envia una serie de ondas al cerebro que hacen la ilusion de que el cuerpo esta de pie, aun cuando esta de cabeza.

- Por que Rhodey cayo cuando soltaste eso?

-La apague por error y se mareo.

-Gracias, eh?

-Ya te dije que lo siento.

-Como sea. Que haces aqui, Pepper?

-Yo... ehm... es que necesito ayuda.

- Que paso?- pregunto Tony preocupado.- Algun villano?

-No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Iron Man. Es que...

-Ay no.- dijo Rhodey.- Cuando Pepper duda de decir algo, no suele ser bueno...- se dirigio a Tony.

-No es nada malo, es que mi papa me pidio algo, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo sola.

- Que te pidio?

-Es que...- explico brevemente la historia. Sus amigos se mostraron impresionados, pero algo asustados.

- Y quieres que te ayudemos con eso?

- Podrian?

-Te dije que no seria bueno...- dijo Rhodey como ultimo comentario.

-No seas asi, no es tan malo.- luego se dirigio a Pepper.- Cuanto dices que durara la mision?

-Tres dias.- Tony suspiro.

-Bien, lo haremos.

- De verdad? Aw, gracias.- se lanzo hacia el y lo rodeo en un abrazo. Tony solo sonrio de ver feliz a su amiga.

-Wow, espera, haremos?

-Vamos, Rhodey. Es un bebe, cuantos problemas puede dar?  
============================================================================================================================ Lo prometido es deuda. Aca esta la segunda parte de "Paternidad de Hierro". Planeo cuatro capitulos, espero que se les haga entretenida la historia.  
Agh, no aguanto la cabeza. Desde ayer me duele la garganta y hoy amaneci fatal. No fui al colegio y aproveche para terminar de escribir y subir el primer capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero ya no retrasarme tanto para escribir. 


	2. Comenzando el Trabajo

Bajaron a la sala de la casa para hablar con la madre de Rhodey. Tony fue el primero en llegar y corrio a la cocina para decirle a Roberta. Pero al frenar no calculo bien que sus amigos venian corriendo tambien detras suyo y chocaron contra el.  
Los tres cayeron en el sofa.

-James, Tony, por que corren? Les he dicho un millon de veces que no se corre en la casa.

-Lo siento, mama.

-Sen'ora Rhodes, puede Rhodey quedarse en la casa de Pepper el fin de semana?

- Que? Para que? Otro proyecto en grupo de la escuela?

-Proyecto, si, de la esuela, no. Pep, sera mejor que se lo digas tu.- Pepper tomo aire y con su habitual velocidad para hablar, le conto todo en menos de treinta segundos.

- Cuidar a un bebe? Ustedes?

-Jamas he cuidado a un bebe antes, no puedo hecerlo sola. Por favor, dejelo quedarse el fin de semana. Por favooooor...-  
junto sus manos rogandole. Roberta suspiro.

- Ya le preguntaste a tu padre, Tony?

-Si, claro...- mintio el. Aun no habia hablado con su papa, pero este solia ser bastante permisivo.

-Bien, solo por que los chicos ya terminaron sus trabajos de hoy.- los tres se sonrieron entre si, felices de que la aprovacion.- Pero no quiero enterarme de que por quedarse dormidos hasta tarde el domingo llegues tarde a clases el lunes, James.- dijo con un tono severo.

-Si, mama.

-Genial, mi papa llegara a la casa en un rato con el bebe, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.- sugirio Pepper. Subieron de nuevo a la habitacion, corriendo, para ayudar a Rhodey a prepararse. Mientras guardaban algo de ropa, hablaban de como harian para encargarse de la criaturita.

-Y... alguno de ustedes dos sabe como cuidar a un bebe?- pregunto Rhodey.

- Tu no sabes?- Pepper comenzo a ponerse nerviosa.

-Bueno, una vez cuide a uno de mis primos pequen'os.

-Oh, si. Aun lo recuerdo.- dijo Tony.- Mi papa me pidio que te ayudara mientras tu mama y el iban a arreglar un trato a Stark Internacional.

- Y como salio todo?

-Ahhhmmm...

Retrospectiva...

En la sala de la casa de la familia Rhodes reinaba el silencio y la paz, hasta que un Rhodey de 12 an'os entro por la puerta de la cocina con un bebe en brazos, seguido su amigo de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-No es el pan'al, ni tiene hambre ni quiere dormir. Ya no se como callarlo.- se quejo el nin'o morenito.

- Y si intentamos con un juguete?

-Puede ser. Pasame el payaso de peluche.

-Tu lo tienes.

-No, yo te lo di cuando le estaba dando el biberon, recuerdas?

-Si, y luego te lo devolvi cuando me pediste que te pasara el pan'al de la bolsa.

-Tu no me lo diste.

-Si lo hice.

-Claro que no.

- Me llamas mentiroso?

-Si, por que lo que dices es mentira. No me diste el payaso, tu lo tenias.

-Te digo que no lo tengo.- la discucion solo podia empeorar por el hecho de que el bebe habia empezado a llorar de nuevo.

- Ves? Lo alteraste.

-No, fuieste tu. Tu estas mas cerca de el.

-Pero yo no grite.

-Si gritaste.

-Que no grite.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Si gritaste.

-No grite.- ambos comenzaron a elevar la voz cada vez mas, compitiendo con el llanto.

Realidad...

-Si estabas gritando.

-Yo no estaba gritando. Ese eras tu, siempre gritas.

-No es cierto.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Que no.

-Si, gritas cada vez que te enfadas.

-No estaba enfadado, tu lo estabas por que no encontrabas el juguete.

-No lo encontraba por que tu lo tenias.

-Te digo que no lo tenia.- la discusion se habia actualizado a tiempo real y esta vez con una espectadora. Pepper los miraba pensando que si eso pasaba solo mientras se preparaban para ir, le esperaba entonces un largo fin de semana cuidando no solo a uno, sino a tres nin'os por lo que parecia.

-Chicos, basta. Eso fue hace an'os y los dos estaban muy pequen'os. De seguro no volvera a pasar.

-No pasara, si es que el sen'or "tu tienes el payaso" no pierde otra cosa.

- Yo no tenia el payaso!- siguieron esta pelea hasta llegar a la casa de Pepper, alli se separaron. Rhodey accedio a recojer las cosas de Tony a su casa, mientras los otros dos se quedaban para acomodar todo lo demas.

-Muy bien, el bebe dormira en mi cama, creo que podemos improvisar una cuna alli, y nosotros dormiremos en la sala.

- Tienes mantas?

-Creo que hay unas en el armario del fondo...- justo cuando Tony fue a ver, el padre de Pepper llego con su compan'ero.

-Hola linda, llamaste a tus amigos?

-Si, Tony esta aqui y Rhodey llegara en un momento.

- Esa es tu hija, Virgil?- pregunto el agente detras suyo.

-Si. Patricia, este es el agente Stevens. Mathew, esta es mi hija, Patricia.

-Mucho gusto, Patrcia.

-Igual, pero soy Pepper.

- Otra vez con eso? Tu acta de nacimiento dice "Patricia Potts" y asi es como voy a llamarte.- dijo el agente Potts pellizcando la mejilla de su hija, quien hacia pucheros.

-Pep, encontre las mantas, pero creo que no hay almoha... oh, hola Agente Potts.

-Hola Tony. Bien chicos, sera mejor que nos retiremos ya, tenemos que estar en el punto de reunion en diez minutos.

-Claro.- dijo el otro agente. Camino hacia Pepper y le entrego el bebe.- Ten, confio en que lo cuidaras bien.- luego le entrego a Tony un bolso.- Aqui estan algunas de sus cosas: ropa, pan'ales, biberones y algunos juguetes.

-Solo espero que no haya payasos...- rio Pepper en voz baja. Tony puso un gesto de disgusto ante su sarcasmo.

- Disculpa?- pregunto el agente Satevens confundido.

-Nada. No se preocupe, todo saldra bien.

-Te veo el lunes en la noche. Cuidate, te quiero.- el sen'or Potts se despiio de su hija.

-Tambien yo. Ten cuidado, si?

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

-Suerte...- Dijo el joven padre. Los agentes salieron del departamento y cerraron la puerta detras suyo. Los dos chicos voltearon hacia el bebe.

-Miralo Tony, no es adorable? Aun esta dormido.

-Por eso es adorable, solo espera a que despierte...

-No seas tan pesimista, estoy segura de que podremos lidiar con eso, ademas, no es cierto de que cuesta que los bebes se despierten?

- Chicos, ya volvi!- grito Rhodey abriendo la puerta, creyendolos en el fondo de la casa. Solo basto con oir la puerta abrirse de golpe para hacer que la pequen'a criatura comenzara a llorar.

- Que decias?...- pregunto Tony, cubriendose los oidos.  
============================================================================================================================ Volvi! No pude actualizar ninguna de las historias por que esta semana tuve examenes y bastante rudos, por cierto. Pero ya acabaron y voy a aprovechar el fin de semana para escribir tanto como pueda. 


	3. Nota de Disculpa

Estoy segura de que esto no les va a gustar. Lo siento, pero voy a dejar de publicar historias sobre Iron Man. No es permanente, es solo que ahora no estoy asi como que muy bien que digamos. Me estan pasando muchas cosas y realmente no puedo concentrarme en todo al mismo tiempo. Les prometo que voy a terminar de escribir y publicar todos y cada uno de los fics incompletos, y si Dios quiere, seguire haciendo mas. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

Ademas, tenia entre mis planes escribir historias de otra serie. No es muy popular, pero a mi me gusta. Espero que con esa tambien me vaya tan bien como con Iron Man. Gracias por comprender. No les pido que comenten, solo queria explicarles por que dejare de publicar en estos dias.

Y pues, lo dije en mi primer historia y ahora me gustaria repetirlo. Que no les de verguenza escribir. Yo se que todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial, lo se por que todas los fics en espa ol de Iron Man los he leido, y aunque no a todos les he comentado, les digo que son grandiosos. No dejen de escribir.

Nos vemos pronto y la serie de la que voy a escribir, pues, se las dejo de sorpresa. Att: CriXar.

(P.D: Gracias por los likes a nuestra pagina de fans de Iron Man, Aventuras de Hierro en FaceBook.) 


	4. Primeras misiones

- Rhodey!- exclamo la chica peliroja.

-Lo siento, no pense que estuvieran tan cerca.

- Y ahora que?

-No lo se... sshhhh...- ella trato de calmarlo arrullandolo.

-Eso no funcionara.

- Pues entonces que?

-No se... ehm... intenta con el biberon.- trataron, pero no dio resultado. El nin'o ni siquiera se dispuso a tomarlo.

-Creo que esto ya no es solo por despertarlo.- dijo Rhodey.

- Y si es el pan'al?- sugirio Pepper. Sin que lo vieran, Tony se dirigio a otra habitacion.

-Puede ser, revisalo.

- Que? Ni loco, por que yo?

-Tu lo despertaste.

-Pero eso no me obliga a nada.

-Claro que si.

-Perdiste un tornillo si crees que lo hare.

-Yo lo hare.- dijo una voz metalica detras suyo. Ambos se voltearon para ver a Iron Man.

-Genial, pero, el traje para que?

- Alguna vez has olido esas cosas?

-No.

-No querras hacerlo.- Sin decir mas, Pepper le entrego el bebe a Tony, quien, luego de dos minutos y varios ruidos de cosas caerse, termino.

-No fue tan dificil, verdad?- pregunto Rhodey.

-Callate.- con el bebe ya calado, lo unico que restaba era darle de comer e ir a dormir. Los chicos improvisaron una gran cama con colchones, cobijas y almohadas en la sala, para que si se presentaba algo en plena noche, estuvieran alli los tres.  
Pepper estaba en la cocina, calentando el biberon. Una vez listo, cargo al nin'o, quien tomaba tranquilo de la botella. Ella lo miraba feliz. Ignorando el incidente del pan'al, esto era facil. Tony entro a llamarla y vio la escena. Sonrio al pensar que ya habia olvidado todo el asunto de la bebe de juguete del proyecto. Se veia bastante tierna cargando al bebe y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Se te perdio algo?

-Que graciosa.- se acerco a ellos.- Luces muy maternal asi.

-Enhh... gracias? Supongo que me quedo algo cuando lo hice con...- su cara se entristecio de nuevo.

-Vamos, Pep, no pienses en eso.- trato de animarla. No le gustaba verla asi.

-Tienes razon.- Volvio a concentrarse en lo que estaba.- Donde esta Rhodey?

-Apenas terminamos, cayo inconsciente sobre uno de los colchones.

-Pobre...- dijo riendo. Luego, tuvo una idea.- Oye, quieres intentar?

- Que cosa?

-Darle de comer. Es facil.

-No, mejor yo te ayudo.- detras de ella, hizo que ambos sostuvieran a la criaturita, al mismo tiempo que tomo su mano con el biberon. Pepper, algo nerviosa, sonrio. Terminaron y Tony coloco la botella en la mesa. El bebe bostezo.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Exelente idea.- fueron a la sala y, luego de reirse nuevamente de su cansado amigo, buscaron algo que siviera de cuna. Pepper propuso dormir con el en brazos, ya que de otro modo corria el riesgo de que pudiera lastimarse o ser aplastado por alguno de ellos. Tony estuvo de acuerdo. La "cama" estaba situada justo a los pies del sofa, asi que se arrecosto a este.  
Ella se acosto a su lado, arrullando al pequen'o. Pero en lugar de dormir a este, fue Tony quien se durmio primero.  
============================================================================================================================ Tercer capitulo! Finalmente terminado. Estoy con una gripe increible. No hay mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones. :(  
Anoche me dio una fiebre horrible.  
Y aprovecho para contarles que en la secu ya empezamos con el proyecto de paternidad en un mes. Mi "marido", bueno, no es con precision el mejor partido, pero no me quejo, es muy buena onda. No tendremos uno, si no dos! El me complacio con que fueran gemelos. (Inspiracion de "Pepper, que?" de Artista17, XD) Si me quieren ayudar, busco sugerencias. Nin'o y nin'a, de preferncia, Italianos. Tenemos un par de ideas, pero las opiniones nunca estan de mas.  
Gracias por leer! 


End file.
